In order for any merchant to be successful, providing excellent customer service is considered a must in today's competitive environment. Merchants who own or operate a retail establishment have additional challenges when it comes to providing customer service. A common consumer, e.g. an individual, who often visits such retail establishment, is not usually as sophisticated as a corporate customer. The common consumer usually needs extra help in understanding various features of a product that he/she is interested in. Often, interaction with a knowledgeable salesperson can make a huge difference in whether the consumer purchases a product or not.
Traditionally, retail establishments hire salespersons that are available at a retail location to help consumers and answer their questions. However; often either there are too few sales people available or the ones available may not have the necessary product knowledge that the consumer is looking for. In many instances, finding a salesperson at a retail establishment itself can take a long time. In such instances, the consumer is likely to lose interest and walk out of the retail establishment without purchasing the product resulting in loss of business to the establishment.